This invention relates to an extensible cleaner rod, particularly to one having a water guide tube for limiting the volume of water flowing through it so that even a cleaner rod of a large diameter and a long length may have a proper weight for convenience of handling for users.
A conventional extensible cleaner rod used for cleaning windows or transportation shown in FIG. 5 includes an outer tube 10, an inner tube 20, a first position sleeve 11, a second position sleeve 12, a connecting sleeve 13, a stop sleeve 21 and an end cap 22 as main components.
The first position sleeve 11 is shaped tubular, having an annular stop edge 111 formed in an inner wall of an intermediate portion, and male threads 112 formed on an outer surface of a right side portion.
The second position sleeve 12 is shaped conical, having female threads 121 formed in a left side portion to engage the male threads 112 of the first position sleeve 11, and a smaller inner diameter portion 122 behind the female threads 121 for a C-shaped locking ring to fit therein.
The connecting sleeve 13 has a right end opening 131, a chamber 132 formed in a left end portion, and female threads 133 formed between the chamber 132 and the right end opening 131.
The stop 21 is a short tube fixed in a rear end of the inner tube 20, having a conical flange with a vertical stop edge 211 to contact and be stopped by the vertical stop edge 111 of the first position sleeve 11 when the inner tube is telescoped in the outer tube 10.
The end cap 22 has a proximal cylindrical portion fitting around a front end of the inner tube 20, an intermediate conical portion 221 and a distal male threaded portion 222.
In assembling, as shown in FIG. 6, the rear end of the outer tube 10 is fitted firmly in the right end opening 131 of the connecting sleeve 13, and the rear end of the inner tube 20 is closed with the stop 21. Then the inner tube 20 is inserted and telescopes in the outer tube 10, and the first position sleeve 11 is fitted around the front end of the outer tube 10, with the stop edge 111 contacting the end surface of the outer tube 10. Then the second position sleeve 12 is fitted around the rear end of the inner tube 20, and the end cap 22 is fitted around the front end of the inner tube 20. Next, a brush (not shown) is screwed with the male threads portion 222 of the end cap 20, and a water hose (not shown) is screwed with the chamber 132 of the connecting sleeve 13 for water to flow in the outer and the inner tube 10 and 20 and out of the end cap 22 with the brush. Tightness of the second position sleeve 12 against the male threads 112 of the first position sleeve 11 may be adjusted by rotating the second position sleeve 12 for loosening or tightening the locking ring 123 so that the inner tube 20 may be loosened or tightened in the outer tube 10 at any length telescoped in the outer tube 10 for a user to hold the cleaner rod.
As the inner tube 20 can be extended out of the outer tube 10 for any length for adjusting the whole length of the cleaner rod, the inner and the outer tube 20 and 10 may be not strong enough if the inner tube 20 extends out too long. Further, if the diameter of the inner and the outer tube 20 and 10 are increased, the water volume flowing through the outer and the inner tube 10 and 20 also increase, resulting in the weight of the water plus the inner and the outer tube 20 may be too large a burden for a user to hold for cleaning work.